<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I always wanted it to be you and no one else.” by Haikyuu_tings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711149">“I always wanted it to be you and no one else.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings'>Haikyuu_tings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bokuaka invented love, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Crying During Sex, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Journalist Akaashi Keiji, Love, Love Confessions, Loving Sex, M/M, Muscle Appreciation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Requited Love, Tender Sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou, True Love, bokuto doesnt do these tings dont worry, canon but not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After successfully distancing himself [Akaashi] from Bokuto for five years, one night changes that success into failure when Akaashi is found, by the pro volleyball player, pinned against the wall begging for the bartender to stop after finding out that he needs to interview Bokuto for his magazine. Neither of them wanted to meet in such a way,  however that doesn't change their undying love for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I always wanted it to be you and no one else.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy, grab a tissue, you may cry. </p><p>I'm not going to lie I did a cry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a long five years since Akaashi’s last encounter with Bokuto, everyday Akaashi wonders what Koutarou would have said if he confessed to him on that day. Would he think he is disgusting? Or would he be glad? After that day, the hole in Akaashi’s heart grew bigger and bigger, nothing in this world could make him happier than when he saw Bokuto’s smile. Throughout the years he has made countless regretful mistakes to rid that sorrow out of his heart, whether it is sucking a guy off in an alley, drinking till the sun rises or acting hostile to the ones close to him. One of the most pitiful choices he made was transferring out of Fukurodani because Akaashi couldn't stand the atmosphere of the school without Bokuto and not wanting to look at the volleyball gym without Bokuto in it.</p><p>-</p><p>Lighting his cigarette, Akaashi observes the streets, gazing numbly at the pedestrians crossing the main road. Glaring at the couple hugging close to keep each other warm and laughing at their stupid jokes. Not wanting to spectate this any more, Akaashi breathes in one last puff of smoke and stubs it out with his shoe, walking back inside the bar.<br/>
“Can I get a glass of red wine please?” He orders, pulling out his wallet to give the bartender money.<br/>
“It is on the house.” The good-looking bartender smirks, putting the tenner back into the raven’s hand.<br/>
“Thank you.” Keiji blushes a little, flirtatiously caressing the man’s hand as he grabs the money.</p><p>As the night progressed, the bartender and Akaashi continued to flirt and exchange lustful stares. That is how they ended up in the alley besides the bar making out and ripping each other's clothes off each other. The blond man kissed down his neck, leaving marks that are definitely going to show. Interrupting their heated make out session is a call from Akaashi’s work, it was three in morning. What can be so important?<br/>
“Wait a sec,” Keiji giggles as the man carried on kissing his tan neck, he answered the phone anyway. “Why are you calling me so late?” He fakes the tiredness in his voice, hoping the editor will have sympathy for him and wait to tell him tomorrow.<br/>
“There’s a piece I want you to write, it is last minute but the sports journalist insisted for you to do it.” The editor explains, Akaashi pushes the bartender off of him; scared of the next words his boss will utter. “You knew Bokuto Koutarou, right?” He knew it, he let out a heavy, shaky sigh.<br/>
“Y-Yes.” He stutters, his heart throbbing at his name.<br/>
“Well the interview will be with him, it will be easy for you. It won’t be awkward for you to ask personal questions, I’m sure you two still talk. Sebastian told me you are still close to him.” The editor mentions, too naive to understand that was a blatant lie from one of his one night stands.<br/>
“I’m not a sports journalist, tell Sebastian to do it. I refuse.” Akaashi snaps, praying he will drop this.<br/>
“Akaashi, if you keep on declining my requests, coming in hungover and smelling like cheap cigarettes, how do you think you are going to make a name out in the world? If you refuse, then don’t expect to have a job. Go to the XX cafe tomorrow at twelve if you don’t want to lose your job. I will send you the details through email.” Before Akaashi can protest, the editor hangs up the phone.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood anymore.” The raven mumbles, pushing the persistent man off of him, his wet lips still sucking countless hickeys onto his skin even after Akaashi told him to stop. “Get off of me.” Keiji pushes the man harsher this time, this angers the bartender.<br/>
“You wanted it. Staring at me the whole night, begging to be fucked over a dumpster.” The man once again had him sandwiched between the wall and him. “I gave you free drinks all night, I deserve something in return. I’ve heard rumours about how well you suck cock, can you prove they are true?” The perverted man mutters into his ear, Akaashi continues to beg the man to stop as his hands roamed his body.<br/>
“Stop please. I don’t want it. Please!” Akaashi screams, not strong enough to push the man off of him. The bartender ignored his pleas, again, forcibly kissing him.</p><p>“He said stop!” A voice calls, Akaashi’s eyes squeezed shut, too scared to open his eyes, the heavy weight of the creepy man lifted off of him.<br/>
“We were just roleplaying.” The blond chuckles, caressing the terrified raven’s cheek.<br/>
“Are you oka-Akaashi? Akaashi is that you?” Quickly the raven opens his eyes, his gaze falling onto the mysterious man who called his name. This said man being the one man he did not want to see...Bokuto.<br/>
“I have to go, don’t follow.” Akaashi shoves past the two men, Bokuto grips onto his forearm, restricting him from leaving. “I said I have to go.” Keiji venomously spits, ripping his hand off of him, not turning around to look at him. Running out the alley, he is faced with his past teammates, today was not his day.<br/>
“Akaashi?” Konoha shouts, the raven ignores the calls of his former teammates, walking away, not even turning his head to see their sympathetic expressions. “Keiji don’t walk away!” The olive-haired man pleads, this is truly the worst day of his life.</p><p>-</p><p>Hungover, swollen eyes and on minimal amount of sleep, Akaashi waits for Bokuto at the cafe, he doesn't want to lose his job so he agreed to do this piece even after last night's events. Just thinking about it gave Keiji a headache.<br/>
“Akaashi, what are you doing here? I have an interview.” Bokuto questions, sitting opposite the gorgeous raven.<br/>
“I have to interview you.” The former setter mentions, speaking in a professional tone, acting as if anything didn’t happen the night prior.<br/>
“Are you okay? You ran away I couldn’t ask you. You shouldn-”<br/>
“Can we just do the interview, I just want this over with.” Keiji interrupts, opening his laptop, still avoiding the amber eyes.<br/>
“I missed you. Why did you leave? Why did you ignore my calls? You vanished.” Bokuto babbles, anxiously playing with his hands and ignoring Akaashi’s request.<br/>
“Are you interviewing me? I’m here not to explain myself, I don’t need to explain anything to you. Just shut up about the past, it doesn’t matter.” Truthfully hearing that Koutarou missed him made him a little happy, however there are not here to talk about him.<br/>
“I don’t want to.” Bokuto stubbornly insists, folding his muscular arms, his tone sounding serious for once. “You disappeared. You know how long I've been trying to find you and then I see you in an alley like that. I missed you so much, do you know how much I missed you, Keiji? Was our friendship a joke to you? Did you even consider my feelings?” Bokuto vents, clearly getting more vexed.<br/>
“I did. I never thought our friendship was a joke, that’s why I had to distance myself. I wanted to forget you. I didn’t want the childish feelings I had for you to carry on. You don’t understand how hard it was for me. I couldn’t stand looking at a volleyball court without you on it. I couldn’t stand not seeing your smile everyday, did you ever consider my feelings? Do you-Do you know how much I-I missed you?” Akaashi fires back, tears streaming down his face, an angry-hurt expression resting on his face. Gazing up to meet the pitiful, empathetic eyes of the spiker.<br/>
“Akaashi, I’m sorry.” He mumbles, he’s the one to avoid his eyes.<br/>
“You are disgusted by me, aren’t you? I’m sorry for having these feelings, it’s all your fault. You didn’t have to be so perfect!” Keiji impulsively closes his laptop, packing his things away sporadically and leaving without a goodbye.</p><p>Flattering out of the coffee shop, relentless tears fall from his navy eyes, regretting admitting his feelings. Realisation finally hitting him, his heart begins to crush. This time it was real, this time he knew Bokuto hated him. This time there is no hope that Koutarou has requited feelings for him.<br/>
“Keiji…” A strong, firm arm wraps around him and draws him into a hug, placing his teary face on his chest. “If I knew sooner, I would have confessed. You don’t disgust me. I-I love you.” Koutarou mumbles, Akaashi removes his face from his chest, the grey-haired loosens his grip allowing the raven to get more comfortable in his grip. “I’m sorry I didn’t understand your feelings.” He apologises, Bokuto starts to get nervous, Akaashi is not reacting or responding. Maybe he misunderstood what the former setter meant by ‘feelings’. “I didn’t mean to tell you, you must feel uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to confess to yo-”</p><p>Suddenly, there’s a tight grasp on his collar pulling him down to meet the raven’s lips.<br/>
“I love you so much.” Akaashi mumbled through his kiss, wrapping his slender arms around Bokuto’s neck, also feeling his arms snake around his slim torso. “I missed you so much.” He mentioned, through needy little pecks on his lips. “Everyday I regretted not telling you.” Peck. “I tried to forget, but it was impossible. You are so addictive.” Akaashi deepens the kiss, yanking the taller male lower to give him a more memorable kiss. First Bokuto was unresponsive, his brain not calculating the situation properly, gaining his senses he secures Akaashi in his arms and moves his lips against his. Though the tears that welled in his eyes seemed sorrowful to another, the only way Bokuto can express his delight is through the action of crying; his body overwhelmed. Everything felt so perfect in that moment, the kiss, the afternoon sun burning their skin and the warmth of Akaashi in his arms. This beat the sensation of winning volleyball tournaments, this was the win he’s been needing.<br/>
“Koutarou I want you.” Akaashi panted out, holding his face in his tiny hands, deeply ogling into his golden eyes. “Please.” He added, his body begging for the affection of the spiker, his ocean eyes pleading for him.<br/>
“I want you too.” The silver-haired man responded, equally as desperate.</p><p>-</p><p>Entering Akaashi’s apartment, they waste no time pulling each other’s clothes off and not detaching their lips, only when they need to remove their tops. Without warning, Bokuto effortlessly picks up Akaashi, wrapping his legs around his waist, not allowing his lips to leave the raven’s.<br/>
“Where’s your room?” He asks, cursing that he needs to part his lips to talk.<br/>
“Down the hall on the left.” Akaashi seemed annoyed, quickly he attached his lips again, not wanting a second without his lips on his. Hurriedly Bokuto leads both of them to Akaashi’s bedroom, kicking the door opening and rushing over the bed. Gently placing the former setter on the bed, climbing atop of him planting kisses all along his neck. Frowning at the dark hickeys on his neck, hating that someone had touched him, jealousy rotting in his stomach.<br/>
“How many guys have you done it with?” Bokuto questions, staring at the raven with an upset expression resting on his face.<br/>
“I-I don’t know.” Akaashi replies with an apologetic tone, Akaashi knew it was a pathetic excuse but it was the only way to fill that void. Surprisingly Bokuto started to cry, nuzzling his head in the crook of Keiji’s neck, pooling his tears in his defined collarbones. “I always wanted it to be you and no one else.” The raven admits, stroking his hair.<br/>
“I wish you told me the truth. Then you could’ve been just mine. I want you only for myself, I don’t care if that is selfish.” Bokuto mutters against his neck, plotting a kiss on that spot.<br/>
“Claim me then.” Akaashi flirtatiously replies, yanking Bokuto by the hair, leveling him with his face. Capturing his lips into a passionate, rough kiss, both lips fighting for the need for the other’s taste. Moans fluttered out his mouth, Bokuto’s hands roaming his body, touching every inch and pressure of Bokuto’s tongue ruining his body with pleasure.</p><p>“You’re so perfect.” Koutarou announced, kissing lazily down his chest, sucking on one of his nipples, not tugging too hard at the delicate skin but enough to send waves of pleasure through the younger’s body. “I love your body.” The grey-haired travels all the way down till he is at Akaashi’s clothed dick. Rubbing the wet patch on his boxers tenderly, needing to hear a whiney moan escape the beauty’s lips.<br/>
“Bokuto-san~” Keiji whimpers the cold air hitting his dick as it springs out. His fist tightens in the Egyptian cotton bed covers, feeling his cock get imprisoned between the lips of his former captain. “Bokuto-san~nghh!” The spiker bobs his head up and down, capturing all of his (small) cock into his mouth, drinking up all the sweet juices of his lover. His back arches, unable to control the overwhelming feeling of being in the warmth of Bokuto’s mouth, his tip gingerly brushing the back of his throat. Having his cock encaged in Bokuto’s mouth, beats all the pleasure the countless men he’s slept with gave him. Nothing can beat this, for sure.<br/>
“Bokuto-san~ I d-don’t want to cum yet, I want to cum with you in me.” Akaashi lifts Koutarou up, his dick throbbing, begging to explode.</p><p>Bokuto fiddles his fingers, embarrassed to mention he has never done it with a man and only women...he is just worried that Akaashi will get angry.<br/>
“Bokuto-san what’s wrong?” The beautiful former setter questions, his hands smoothly stroking his muscular arms. “Are you a virgin?” The raven tries to ask this with a straight face but immediately goes into a fit of giggles when he sees the reaction of the handsome spiker.<br/>
“No, I’m not.” He responses, slightly offended. “I’ve never fucked a guy, I’ve only fucked women.” Akaashi’s giggles stop once he hears his confession, his lips turn in a pout and folds his arms like a toddler in a tantrum. “They all looked like you. But your looks definitely beat them, you’re so beautiful. I love you, Keiji. Don’t ignore me.” The grey-haired babbles, slouching, with a toddler-like pout too.<br/>
“Don’t ever mention the sluts you slept with.” Keiji never thought of himself as a jealous person but hearing that some bitch touched Bokuto vexes him. “Just stretch me open using the lube, it’s like fucking a girl without natural lubricant.”</p><p>Lubing up his fingers and pouring some of Akaashi’s pulsing hole, he rubs the entrance, teasing the hole. Gradually, he inserts a finger, playing around inside him, folding his finger inside him and then expanding it, trying to search for that particular spot. Feeling the hole stretch around his digit, he includes another. Scissoring his fingers, gaping the hole wider, Akaashi bites his arm restricting his moans from pouring out. Even though Bokuto’s fingers are clearly inexperienced for pleasuring a man and he is fingering him like he is a woman, it felt so good. His thick, long, coarse fingers brushing against his mushy walls, the way they desperately tried to find his sweet spot, it drove him completely insane.<br/>
“Bokuto-san~ it feels so good~ I love you.” Akaashi moans, grinding his hips down to insert the spiker’s fingers deeper. “Please, I want you Bokuto-san. I want you Koutarou. I want you~ I need you. I love you.” The raven chants, Bokuto’s heart skipped a beat, hearing those words made his heart ache with love.</p><p>“No condom, I want to feel you Bokuto-san. I love you.” Akaashi can not stop repeating those words ‘I love you’, it felt surreal to him, this moment, this feeling, this everything. He hopes this is not a dream, just in case this is not. He needed Bokuto to know how much he truly loved him and for him to know that his feelings are genuine. He loves him. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He recites, happy droplets of tears racing down his face.<br/>
“I love you too, Keiji. I love you. I lov-ahh fuck. I love yvow.” Bokuto words muffle, attaching his lip yet again to raven’s, entering himself in the process. “Youw’re sho beautitearful. [You’re so beautiful].” He incoherently compliments, thrusting all of himself into the good-looking journalist. Bokuto moaned, the raven’s walls taking him in welcomingly. The lube-soaking walls making lewd squelching sounds with each thrust in and out. “I missed you so much, never-ah ah fuck - leave me again Keiji. Never. Never. Promise me. Please don’t break my heart again.” Bokuto pleads, his hips fastened as each letter slipped out his mouth, tears vivid in his eyes, daring to fall.<br/>
“I will-nghh never leave you again Bokuto-sa-”<br/>
“Call me Koutarou.”<br/>
“I will never leave yo-ah you, Koutarou. I lo-ahh nghh I love you so, so-ah so much! I prom-promise! Promise me you-you-ah never lea-leave me!” Akaashi responds, his sweet words being interrupted by his lewd moans.<br/>
“I fucking promise.” Bokuto grunts in his ear, kissing at the sensitive skin, plotting his own marks onto his skin. Painting his skin with his kisses and needy bites. Yet again they reattach their lips, hungrily kissing each other, Akaashi’s hands tangling in the soft, grey hair, Bokuto holding Akaashi’s face firmly with his manly hands. Both pull at another, both trying to show their passion and love. Akaashi’s slender legs wrap around his torso, tugging him closer, Bokuto’s hips relentlessly, but gently, hit against his plump arse with every thrust in. Finally finding his spot, he continuously hits there. Wanting to give Akaashi the pleasure he deserved, he let out little whimpers and moans; they sounded so erotic but cute. His face flushed, tears of pleasure streaming down his face, his nipples gone completely erect; Koutarou’ simagination was nothing compared to this amazing, phenomenal and immaculate sight. Akaashi thought the same, his imagination really did not justify his muscles and body, as well his moves, admittedly. His sweat coated chest, his tensing biceps are truly, truly magicient. Unconsciously, his tiny hands roam the older’s chest, feeling the toned pec against his palm, blushing darkly, licking his lips; he is so lucky. Bokuto too can not resist the urge to suck on his sensitive buds, circling and licking the nipple in his mouth. Moaning heavily, Akaashi digs his nails into Bokuto’s chest, the pleasure overwhelming his body.</p><p>Leisurely the grey-haired was coming to his climax, he grasps his lover’s cock, pumping him.<br/>
“Kouta-Koutarou! I lov-ahhh I love you!” The journalist cries out, his nails dipping into the handsome man’s scalp. His cock spasms as his semen spills out, his thighs trembling and falling limp, untangling from Koutarou’s back.<br/>
“I love y-you ah-ah-ah fuck! I love-love you too!” He lowly groans in his ear, cumming deeply in his hole, chanting ‘I love you’ as he pulls out, his cum oozing out his hole.</p><p>-</p><p>“I missed you.” Bokuto mentions, repeating himself for the 1000th time.<br/>
“I did too, I wished we could take back the years we missed. Those five years were terrible.” Akaashi admits, too embarrassed to look up at him.<br/>
“Well I will make the next five years the best years you will ever have. And then the next, then next and then the next.” Bokuto cutely tries to reassure, grabbing Keiji’s flustered face to force him to look into his compelling golden-owl eyes.<br/>
“Stop being cute.” Akaashi scrunches up his face, pushing the spiker’s face, his smile too blinding. “Can we complete the interview? Sorry to ruin the mood, but my boss will kill me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>we do stan true love</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why do these dorks make my heart throb?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>